Cat-astrophe
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: One-shot-Gajevy: After a mission gone wrong, Gajeel must find a way to communicate with the only person he knows that can break the "cat" spell and wont laugh in his face.But his purrs and growl's aren't getting through to her! So when Levy decides to take him in will Gajeel be forced to live his days out as a cat unbeknownst to his bookworm?Or will HIS cat come and save the day?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.**_

 _I hate the cat. I hate the she demon. I hate that shrimp is so Goddamn cute!_ Gajeel kept thinking as he walked down a dirt road. It was almost dawn and he has no idea how long it would take him to get back to Magnolia. _I hate that magixs bartered!_ Gajeel huffed as he walked over to a small pond of water, he looked in and what he saw made him even more angry. A black cat. Gajeel had been transformed to a black fucking cat! The cat had 3 little silver dots above its red eyes. Which looked allot like Gajeels normal piercings. The cat had a large black mane and 3 diagonal scars running down his right front leg. _I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him when I get back!_

Gajeel then remembered the conversation he had with Lily right before he left. His little hisses went unheard of as he recalled the event. Trotting along the road.

 _ **~~Flash back~~**_

"C _ome Gajeel, this is a simple mission. You should be back before your anniversary." A black exceed tried to convince his partner, a man who was sitting in a bar stool, drinking his daily beer. "I ain't know lil' what if it takes to long?" Then all of a sudden Gajeel was surprised by a squeal at his side. He slammed his mug down and turned to find non other than Mira Strauss with a crazy smile on her face. "What you want, she-devil?" The black exceed just rolled his eyes and looked at Mira once over before she spoke. "Oh its you and Levy's anniversary this week! I totally forgot! What are you going to get her?!" Gajeel looked at the white haired woman and scoffed. "Me and shorty aren't into that, woman." Pantherlily then decided to speak up before his partner put his foot in his mouth. "How do you know that, Gajeel, how do you know Levy doesn't enjoy those things?" Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow before responding. "Cause she would have told me she did..." He then went back to his drink. Lily just stared at his partner and pointed at him, staring at the bar maiden. "See what I have to deal with?" Mira sighed before giggling. "Oh Gajeel, Girls don't really say what them mean. They don't even show it." Gejeel tensed up as he felt Mira's power level go through the roof. He looked over and she had a black ora surrounding her, but she still had a smile on her face. "Like right now for example...I am very disappointed that in 3 years you had never once gotten her a present ..._ _" Her voice began to get lower and lower before cracks started to appear on her face. "So I want you to grab the flier Lily is offering you, defeat the Magixs potion master, get your book, and bring it back and present it to Levy as a gift...ok?" Gajeel tensed up more as he nodded. Noticing people in the guild had moved at about 500ft diameter from were Mira was standing. Then suddenly Mira's level came back down as she giggled. "Oh Levy is going to be so happy! " She then went back to serving confused and scared people in the guild._

 _Gajeel was still shaken up as he notice Lily hand him (or forced) the flier in his hand. "See that wasn't so bad. You'll be back before Levy gets back from her mission." He then sprouted his wings and flew to were Happy was trying to offer Carla a fish._ _Gajeel growled as he looked at the flier._

 _ **Wizard needed!**_

¥5Magixs potion maker disturbing the peace in town of Langora. Room and board will be paid. See mayor for details. Estimated 2 day mission. 2 dead, 6 injured, 19 in critical condition.

Reward

80000£ for capture

2000 year old magix book

 _Gajeel just kept staring at the paper in his hands. 'Langora ,hu? It shouldn't be but a 5 hour travel to there from the station' Gajeel then got up from the table and walked out of the guild doors. 'ill be back before shrimp even realizes I'm gone'_

 ** _~~ -back~~_**

He was beyond pissed. It was only supposed to be a 2 day mission. In and out! Gajeel growled as he began to walk down the road again. Hours passed and Gajeel had no sense of time anymore. How long had he been away? 2 days, 2 fucking days, since he left it was 3 days until shrimp and his anniversary... well he sure as hell missed it now! He just prayed and hopped Levy wouldn't kill him, screw Mira, when Shrimp was mad all hell breaks loose. Gajeel shivered at the last time his wife was mad at him. Gajeels little lips curled into a smile as he remembered what had come of the Magixs potion maker after he had found him, but frowned, remembering the events afterwards.

 _ **~~Flash-back~~**_

 _"Who the hell are you?!" an old man with a long beard shook in fear as he began to back up against a wall, a dark shadow moving towards him. "Gihihi...I hear your mess'en with this town." the old man shot his head around, gripping his satchel tighter. "I...I don't know what your talking about-ufh!" The man was suddenly flung into a wall. A dent was made and he fell limp onto the ground, coughing up blood from the impact. His head went limp onto his chest but his hand was still protectively hung around his bag. "W-what do you ugh! Want!" the man tried to speak but he was tiered. Running from a shadow wasn't very smart. Especially for 2 days straight."Nothen' in particular. Just do'en a job." The old man was then repeatedly punched in the stomach. The one punching him finally came put of the shadows. He red eyes glaring into the mans skull. His hair was tied up and a high pony tail but he still looked intimidation. "I just have a small bone to pick with you... killing 2 people doesn't seem like a good idea now...dose it? Gihihhi" The man looked up. "Let me go! I-ill give you anything you want." The old man looked at Gajeel more closely and Gajeel froze, he knew this man...from somewhere..._

 _The old man locked eyes with Gajeel and a smile carpet onto his face. He cold stone blue eyes staring into bloody red one. "Well...well...well...hello Koragane..."Gajeel froze at the old name, he had not been called than since his days in Phantom Lord. He looked closer and his pricing clad eyebrow rose."Jackel?...Koromoto Jackel?..." The old man laughed. "That's right, old friend." Gajeel sucked his lip and punched the man in the gut once more. "Someone who kills 2 innocent people ain't no friend of mine..." The man coughed up a bit more of blood before wheezing. "Well, well, well, look who has become an angel..." Gajeel chuckled before grabbing the man by his hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Not an angel... just better than you... Being away from trash like you is an improvement." The old man chuckled, tightening his hold on his satchel. "Oh, so this whole 'new Gajeel' has nothing to do with that little blue haired fairy wife your fucking?" The man screamed in pain as his head was slammed up against the wall of the old shack they are in. The little building shook. "Shut the fuck up, you know nothing, Jackel" Gajeel dropped his head, rubbing his bloody hand on his pants in disgust. The man chuckled and got on his knees, a little shaky. "Come on, Koragane, how dose her tight little ass feel on you-UGK!" The old man was slammed once again into a wall with an Iron dragon fist. " . ..." Gajeel was livid, what the fuck was this mans game. Then when Gajeel thought about it he looked at the man a little questioningly. "You want to die?" The old man chuckled, blood spilling from his mouth and eye. "Now, Gajeel, why would you think that?" Gajeel growled, putting more pressure onto the mans chest. "Then why the fuck are you talking, you know my patients ain't very thick..." The man smirked, quickly reaching into his bag, "Just buying time." Then before Gajeel knew it, the old man blew some blue powder into his face. "What the fuck! crap!" Gajeel coughed and wheezed, scratching at his throat. The man fell to the floor, chuckling. "What the fuck was that?" The old man smirked before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, face first. Gajeel glared at the mans dead body, his eyes fogging over. Finally darkness took over and he fell to the floor a little word slipping through his lips. "...Shrimp..."_

 ** _~~ -Back~~_**

Gajeel growled it had been a full 3 days since he woke up, and he still has no idea how long he had been past out. The old mans body had had a disgusting scent to it. Gajeel was about to have another hissy fit but then a familiar smell hit him. The musky smell of Magnloia! Gajeel made a dash over a hill and just below him were the lights and bustle of his beloved town. He could even see the cathedral. _'just a bit more, then he could find Levy, and this whole thing could be blown behind them!'_ With a new found fire, Gajeel dashed down the hill as fast as his little legs could carry him. _'shit! is this what Shrimp has to go through'_ With the thought of the script mage in mind, Gajeel ran faster. About 20 minutes later, Gajeel only had a few more blocks to go before he made it to the cathedral, which meant a few more minutes before he made it to Levy! He passed one of the alleys before a heard a small voice scream. "NO! Get away!" Gajeel ears twitch and as an instinct ran to the source of the scream. He turned an ally corner and head a mans voice speak. "Come on, short stuff, come play with us." Gajeel walk a little closer to the group and heard another little voice. "No! let me go, you punk!" Gajeel fallowed the noise and his eyes landed on a small blond little girl, no older than 13. She had her hand on a mans chest, in attempt to push him away. The mans huge hand was wrapped around her wrist. The girl shrieked as the man pinched her thigh. The group of men, which was around 6-9, laughed at the child. Gajeel growled as he mad his way to the group. "Come on, girly, come play with us-FUCK!" The man let the girl go and stumbled back. Gajeel had raced up, climbed on him, and scratched his face. His powers have proven powerless when he got hungry about a day ago and tried to hunt down a mouse. Gajeel took a stand in front of the girl, she gasped and rubbed her wrist. She looked at Gajeel with wide eyes and Gajeel started back at her over his shoulder. ' _run...'_ As if understanding him, the girl ran the others way down the alleyway. Gajeel turned back to the group and growled as they tried to make a grab for the small child. The so called leader glared at Gajeel. "Fucking cat! you mad me lose a good lay!" Gajeel made another launched at him and grabbed onto his face, biting at his cheek. The man yelled and threw Gajeel into a wall. 'Fucking cat!" The group of about 6 men cornered Gajeel and began to kick him. Gajeel spit up blood and whined. Great now he was going to die here! Gajeel's eyes began to close as the pain consumed him, but before he passed out he heard 3 words he thought he was never going to here again.

"Soled script 'Iron'!" Then Gajeel passed out.

 _'Fuck, my head...shrimp...can you get me aspirin?...'_ Gajeel didn't realize what he was saying until he rolled over, his paw making contact with his little face. He suddenly remember. _'I'm a cat...fuck...'_ Gajeels head continued to pound as he tried to open his eyes, he was laying on a surprisingly soft surface. _'the forest floor shouldn't be this soft...'_ Then the memories of the day before came flooding into his mind. _'SHRIMP!_ ' Gajeel then tried harder to open his eyes, but the he heard voices and decided to keep them closed. _'Titania?'_ The red heads voice flooded into his ears. "Levy...please understand..."

 _'Levy?'_ Gajeel the began to listen closely. "I know its against the rules, but I cant just leave him out in the streets! And Lilica was allergic, she couldn't take him in." Gajeel slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with Levy's amazing ass. 'well, well, well, gihihi..." Gajeel was about to reach but remembered his current form. Then his mind came back to the conversation, it appeared Levy was in a protective stance over him. Gajeel then noticed he was in a woven basket wrapped in a pink blanket, he also had a few bandages wrapped around his arms and his small torso. "Levy, please understand, you are just mourning..." Erza tried to call the irritated blue haired woman but Levy just shook her head. "I'm not doing anything, I just want to keep a cat! Bisca has like 1000 animals! Why cant I have a simple cat!?" Erza sighed and looked down at Gajeel. "Oh, seams your guest is awake..." Gajeel was about to hiss at the red head but was stopped as Levy slashed around and got to his eyes level. She smiled at him and Gajeels world froze. It had been to long since he had seen her. It felt like forever. He had never taken many long missions after they got married 3 years ago, but when he did, we had always had a communication lacrima, just to hear her. Levy brought her finger to his chin and began to pet him. "Hey little guy, are you alright?" Gajeel melted into her touch, Mavis this girl was his everything, he had gone to long without her. Levy giggled and stared back at Erza. "See, he isn't dangerous, he was just protecting her, that's all..." Gajeels mind was brought back and he tensed up, what had come of the child? As if feeling his uneasiness Levy smiled and rubbed her palm against his head. "Its alright, Lilica is safe, she came to get me..." Gajeel meowed and licked her palm. She still taste like vanilla... But another question aroused in his mind, why was she at Fairy hills and not at there house? Erzas hand came and landed on Levy's shoulder. "Levy please, don't avoid the conversation..." Levy sighed and stood up at her full 4 foot 11 inches. "I'm not avoiding it, Erza...I just don't see a need to talk about it. I'm keeping him, and that's that..." Levy's stared up at her friend and Erza sighed. "Fine...But if I see him in the halls, his tail goes on my wall."Erza shot a warning star at Gajeel before leaving the area, a few minutes later he heard Levy's door slam shut. He looked up and Levy with had her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and looked down at Gajeel flashing him another smile. "Hey, little guy..." Levy reached down into the basket and picked Gajeel up. Holding him over hear head, Gajeels cheeks began to pinken but his black fur covered it up. Her eyes held a bit of fire in them as she looked at Gajeel."Oh, your heavier than 2 days ago, that's good." Gajeels eyes widened, 2 days? He had been out for 2 fucking days!? Levy looked at him closely. 'Your adorable...what should I name you? Are you hungry?" Levy carried Gajeel to a little kitchen area setting him on the table. He looked around the apartment, there wasn't much, there was only about 30 books on the shelves. And according to the smell of the apartment Gajeel came to the conclusion she had not been here for long. There only being about 1 shelve that was half covered with books. "Hum...what about...I got it..." She reached below the counter and pulled out a bag of cat food, she then pulled out a bowl. 'What about...Koragane...Ya...I like that" Gajeel stared at Levy as she poured food into the small bowl. _'why the fuck would she choose that name? Mavis I have to find a way out of this body!'_ Gajeel tilted his head to the right and looked down at the bowl, he was hungry...and one day wouldn't kill him. He took a quick glance at Levy who was staring at him with a small smile, and he began to eat. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't good either. "Alright its decided, your name is Koragane!"

A few minutes had passed and Gajeel finished all of the food, he then looked up from the bowl and noticed Levy was gone. He jumped down from the table top and began to walk around the big apartment. It had been a while since he had been here, about 4 years, since Levy had moved in with him and Lily. Gajeel then tensed up as he heard a large noise come from behind one of the book shelves. His tail ruffled up but quickly went down as Levy came running from behind said shelf. A cat book in hand. Gajeel tilted his head, but was quickly lifted up by Levy. Gajeel was to surprised to do anything and just let Levy carry him to a small bed. She set him and the book down. Gajeel looked up. "Alright stay here, I didn't have time to run and get you a proper bed so your going to stay in my bed for a few days." Levy then raced to another door, which if Gajeel remembered correctly, was the bathroom. Gajeel sat on the bed, wondering. What the hell was he supposed to do know, he has no idea how long it has been, and no idea what kinda of spell was used on him, and no fucking Idea how he was going to turn back! For a few minutes Gajeel just sat in thought.

He was finally brought out of his mind as Levy walked out of the door, completely new clothing on. He stared at her and just watched. She walked over to her vanity and began to brush her hair. Gajeel then took note of her clothing. She had on shorts, obviously, but she had on one of his shirts, he that he had given her after she had a nightmare a few months after they had moved in together. He thought it had gone missing because she never wore it after the first year. _'its been forever, I cant believe she still has it. She must have kept it here then._ ' Gajeel then turned his attention back to her face in the mirror, how long had it been? Gajeel just starred at Fairy tails resident book worm, her cheeks held a small blush to them, but she looked tired, worn out. What had happened since he had been gone? he needs to find a way to get out of this body! But as Gajeel continued to stare at Levy his eyes began to close. Maybe tomorrow...yes he would start...tomorrow...

Levy continued to brush her hair as she looked through the mirror to Gajeel on the bed. She had first started to notice his head began to bob then a few moments passed and he finally flopped onto the pillow, Levy smiled, and as the image of the little black cat began purr, her own face became clear, her hand stopped brushing. Levy put the brush down, and for a moment, just stared at her face. What had she done wrong? Levy's eyes began to tear up, but she shook her head, tapped her face, and took in a deep, lung burning, breath. "Get over it McGarden... tiers wont help now..." Levy smoothed down her shirt and got up from her vanity. She began to make her way to her bed and began to crawl in, mindful of the seeping cat on her pillow. Levy snuggled into the bed, pulled up the covers and began to close her eyes. As she was close to finally lulling to sleep, she felt her chest get heaver and more warm. Levy peeked down and saw her new found pet snuggling up to her, 'just like Gajeel did...'

Gajeel yawned opening his eyes slowly. All of the memories from the day before came back as he ground. He finally opened his eyes to come face to face with his bookworm. Gajeel just laid there for a moment, not wanting to bother her. He looked t her face, closer. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked pail. 'what had happened?' He just stared at her beautiful blue hair, going down her shoulders like a waterfall. He took notice that it was longer, much longer, almost to the middle of her back. Then he froze as she began move. Her eyes fluttered open and Gajeels breath was taken. Her eyes, they were beautiful. He melted into her caramel chocolate eyes. But they were missing something, a small shimmer to them that was no longer there. Levy smiled at her new pet as she reached up and rubbed his small ears _'If Lily enjoys this, surely a normal cat would like this.'_ Gajeel purred and Levy gave his a beautiful smile. Then she dropped her hand as she took in a deep breath. She uncovered her self, and keeled down at the side of the bed. Curious to what she was doing, Gajeel lifted one of his small eyebrows as she stalked over to looked at Levy. But stopped as she proceeded to take her shirt of. Gajeel squeaked and rushed under the covers. 'shit, shit, shit!' Levy looked at the small animal and giggled, shirt forgotten, she continued to giggle and Gajeel came out of the covers. 'Mavis, why the fuck am i hiding!? I've seen it before.' Levy looked at the animal, brown eyes met Red as Levy gave him a beautiful smile, and turned to face him. "Thank you...It had been a while since I had laughed..." She leaned down and put her nose against his. Gajeel blushed, and leaned in as well. They stared in this position for a few seconds, before Levy pulled away, and began to get dressed.

Gajeel just sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for Levy to come out and feed him. His tail began to wag as he remembered the moments they shared this morning. He sighed and heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Levy in her signature outfit, a bag in hand as she began to fill it with books. Gajeel jumped off of the counter, and trotted over to Levy, rubbing up against her leg. "Oh!...Oh? Kurogane, hehe, you scared me. Here sorry." Levy bent down and picked the small cat to her chest, giving it a tight hug. Levy walked over to the kitchen counter and placed him down leaning over to get his food. As her butt was in the air, Gajeel took this time to appreciate his wife's amazing ass. Gajeel meowed and Levy came back up, food in hand. She pulled out his bowl from one of the cabinets over head. As she poured the food in she began to talk. "So I'm going on a mission his a few members of my guild, ill be back tonight. But don't worry, I have someone coming by to feed you." Gajeel froze, 'what? NO! She cant go, I need to get out of this body!' Gajeel looked up at Levy was she continued to pack her bag. Gajeel quickly made his way to the little woman at the other side of the counter and jumped on her bag and began to hiss. Levy gasped and looked at the cat with a worried look in her eye. "hey..w-whats wrong Korogane?..." Gajeel looked at the small woman and his ears went down, he began to whine. 'i-i'm sorry...' Levy looked at the cat and smiled, realizing what had happened. She reached her hand to him and began to pet his ears. Gajeel purred and leaned up against her hand. Levy giggled and leaned down, kissing his small head. "Shhhh, It's alright, ill be back tonight, don't worry. And there person feeding you is amazing. You can trust him." The moment Gajeel heard it was a guy he suddenly stiffed again. "He is really amazing, and sweet, he has helped me so much, youll get allong really great. Its alright. Well I have to go now, I'll see you later tonight. Bye" She leaned down again and kissed his small head. Gajeel purred but growled when Levy was finally walking to the door. "See you tonight, Koragane!" then the door shut.

Gajeel wined as he walked around the apartment, bored out of his mind. Gajeel then froze as he hard the door open, he looked at the clock o the far all. _**1:46pm**_. Gajeel made his way to the door. _'So this is the bastard that's been getting off on my shrimp?!'_ As he turned the corner and froze. 'w-what the fuck?' Gajeel then came face to face with none other than Pantherlily. The Black exceed looked at the cat and he froze as well. Gajeel meowed. 'P-Lily?' The exceed gasped as he flung himself at the black cat. "G-Gajeel!? I...WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The black exceed began to tear up, the black cat was shocked. He gave a questioning meow. Pantherlily pulled way and grabbed the cats face. "G-Gajeel, I'm an exceed but I understand cat." Gajeel felt like crying but stayed still and stared at the exceed, 'Lily, what happened!? You have to get Levy to get me back to normal!' Pantherlily sighed. 'Come on Gajeel, I'll explain to you but lets go to the kitchen, Levy told me that it I don't feed you she won't give me kiwi anymore." Gajeel gave a small cat like chuckle, as he and the black exceed made there way to the kitchen. Gajeel jumped onto the counter and Lily turned into his battle form to be able to feed Gajeel properly. He pulled out the bag of cat food and his small bowl filled it to the brim and gave it to . The small cat began to eat as Lily sighed. "Gosh, Gajeel, so much has changed since you have been missing..." Gajeel stopped eating and looked up at the exceed. 'what? missing?' The exceed looked down at the cat and frowned. "Gajeel...How long do you think you have been gone for?" The black cat stared at the exceed and began to think. 'I ain't know...a week?' The back exceed looked at Gajeel and sighed. "Gajeel...You've been missing for 3 months..." Gajeel froze. 'what? No...' Lily nodded. "Yes...It nearly tore Levy apart when we told her you went missing when dealing with a ¥5Magixs potion maker...I'm sorry for sending you on that stupid mission...Gajeel, I'm so sorry..." Lily fell to his knees in-front of the black cat. The black cat just froze. '3 months...' He looked down at the huge exceed and trotted over to him. 'Lily...what happened to shrimp...' Lily looked up and took in a deep breath, before pulling up a chair and sitting at the counter. "well...Gosh...were do I start..." The black exceed looked at the cat before looking down. "Well, when she first found out you were missing, she went in denial. She started to take more missions and for days on end went to Langora and looked for you. In many occasions we had to drag her back to she could get proper rest and care. A month later she went into depression. She refused to go into the house, she didn't want to eat, the girls decided it was a better idea for her to move back into fairy hills for a while, so they could take care of her...Mavis it was torture watching her force herself out of bed every day, i couldn't..." Gajeel just sat frozen. He couldn't have been gone for 3 months...the...the basterds body only smelled a couple of days old! At most a few weeks, but 3 whole months!? Gajeel then went back to focusing on his partner. "Then Natsu couldn't smell you any more, and poor Wendy couldn't even feel your regular presents. It nearly tore them apart, the guild was in shambled. After the first month everything calmed down but Natsu, Wendy, and Levy just couldn't get back on track. The nest nearly destroyed itself without there drake, Gajeel..." Gajeel couldn't believe it, his nest, his mate, and his partner."Gajeel..." The black cat looked up this exceed to see tiers in his eyes. "I...I-I'm sorry, I sent you on the m-mission..." The black cat nodded and meowed, still partially in shook from the information. _'i...its ok...w-were is the shrimp?'_ Lily looked into his partners eyes before nodding. "She went with some other members of the guild to see if they can find you...They wont be back till sundown...Gajeel?" The black cat stayed quite as he just laid down,' _Alright...Ill wait...Pantherlily.' Th_ e Black exceed nodded. "I'll wait for Levy to return so I can translate." Gajeel nodded before laying on the counter. _'ok then...we wait...'_

Hours past and Pantherlily and Gajeel just laid on the floor of the apartment, going over random things. "No But I don't think that would be possible..." Gajeel scoffed, and just meowed his response. "Well...I guess...But Gajeel your not a real cat, if we threw you off a building I don't believe you would land on your paws...Besides your not that agile either way." the exceed chuckled as the black cat hissed. The exceed calmed down, looking at his partner."This is nice...its has been a while since we have talked nonchalantly..." The black cat stopped hissing and just looked at is partner. He rolled his eyes but a small smiled tugged at his lips. He was about to respond but the door to the fairy hills apartment were blown open and in enter a very frantic Levy."Pantherlily! LILY!? LILY!" The blue haired woman ran into the "living room" and shot to the black exceed. "Lily! I think we found him! OR ATLEAST WE FOUND THE GUY HE WAS GOING AFTER!" Lily looked at Gajeel befor standing up and looking at Levy. "Levy G-" He was cut off by Levy who ran to the book shelves and began to stuff things ino her bag. "I thin we can track him! The body has been decaying for 3 months so that means that he died right arund the time Gajeel disapearsed!" Lily flew to His partnered wife, trying to get her attention. "Levy, There is no nead-" he was cut off once gain by Levy whole glared at him. "There IS a Head,Lily! I'm going to get my husband back if it is the last thing I do! Its been 3 moths since I have been able to look at him and I miss him" Tiers started to appear on her face as she explained. Lily shook his head."No! Levy, I found Gajeel..." Levy froze, her bad dropping to the floor. "W-what?...w-were is he?" levy began to feel hope but it quickly faded as Lily went over to Koragane and pointed to him. "This is him..." Levy frowned, and then glared at Lily. "Lily...that was nowhere near funny, I don't have time for this-" Lily interrupted her."No! I'm serous! he tolled me the Potion master turned him into cat with blue dust. Levy walked over her bag, glaring at Lily, she turned to look at her at and squatted down in-front of him. "Alright, If you want to play this game, tell me something only Gajeel would know..." The cat sat up and had a small fire in his eyes. he gave a few meows befor looking up at Lily. Lily blushed."Oh! For Mavis sake Gajeel! Something appropriate!" Levy lifted an eyebrow before glaring at Lily. "Lily...I have a husband to look for, and if that dosn't sound important to you you can just leave-"

"No! Wait! Gajeel say something else!" Levy looked down at the cat and it just stared at her for a moment. before looking up at Lily and giving a few meows then looking back at Levy. Lily froze and just stared at The cat. Levy lifted an eyebrow at the black exceed."Lily?" Pantherlily was brought back to reality and cleared his thoat. "Oh, umm, He-He said that the day he got accepted into the guild, that he wrote you a sorry song...he didn't have the courage to sing it to you so...he put it under your pillow...along with the thing?" Lily looked at Levy for confirmation ad she just stood up with her mouth open. she looked down at the black cat as it continued to stare up at her. "G-Gajeel...GAJEEL!" levy swooped down and wrapped her arms around the black cat and began to squeeze t to her chest. "You bastard! I missed you! whats your problem!? leaving your wife before your anniversary!?" Lily smiled at the couple and just took a deep breath."everything is good."

Later the next day Levy found a book to help Gajeel out of his predicament. After a week Gajeel finally returned to his human form and he collected his mission reward. Natsu wand Wendy returned to normal knowing there Drake was same and sound, and the council didn't file charges with the Ex-Officer over the whole killing the Potion master. The night of his transformation Gajeel laid his head on Levy's head, listening to her heart beat, there black exceed curled up at there heads. Gajeel took in a deep breath of his small wifs scent. His mind at ease. "His nest was safe and he was back to normal...Everything is good.

 ** _THE END_**

 _ **R &R**_


End file.
